Remember Me When I'm Gone
by KathPetrova.Diary
Summary: [Set 3x16, Bellarke] ALIE has taken controle over everyone excluding Bellamy and Clarke, or so Clarke thinks. Clarke has to face her feelings towards the brave leader as he as well is taken over by the AI.
_Remember Me When I'm Gone_

 **A/N:** With the finale almost here, I'm getting anxious. My Bellarke feels are all over the place and with all these drabbles coming up, I just had to write something myself.

Clarke felt like her whole world had come tumbling down. The cause one simple sentence. "W-what?" She stuttered taking a stronger hold of the small box containing the AI.

"I said; how the hell should I know?" Bellamy confirmed his words, eyebrows knitting together. "Why is Octavia's name's origin that important all of a sudden?"

Clarke shook her head in denial, fear taking a hold of her soul, clinging to her insides with an iron grip. She'd lost almost everyone. She'd lost almost everyone to that damned City of Light. Her mom, Octavia, Raven, Monty, Jasper… Everyone she'd ever cared about since they landed on the ground are either dead or being controlled by ALIE.

She'd lost everyone but him. The guy who'd stood by her side, her own personal knight in shining armor. They were the only ones left. She just knew they'd both get their friends back, knew they could beat the AI.

But now it was too late.

"Clarke, what's wrong?" Bellamy walked towards her but she backed away, stumbling into the brick wall in the sacred hall in Polis.

"Back off!" Clarke screamed as Bellamy came closer, locking her between himself and the wall.

"Clarke, talk to me. We can beat her. Just give me the chip and I'm on my way!" Bellamy's voice was too calm, too _programmed_ to belong to him.

She shook her head firmly, her body trembling slightly. Clarke saw the way his gaze changed from kindness to nothing more than an icy stare. "Clarke, give me the chip now!" His left hand shot up towards her throat, lifting her off the ground. "Bellamy, stop!" She wheezed out, taking a hold of his lower arm. "Give me the CHIP!" His voice echoed through the hall, his grip getting firmer. "I'd rather die than give it to her!" Clarke forced out. Seconds later she was placed on the ground again. Bellamy took a few steps back, his head in hands. "Clarke, please do something!" It was him again, _her Bellamy_.

He fell to the ground, body convulving in spastic movements. "Bellamy!" She knelt next to him, holding his head in her lap. "Bell, can you hear me?"

The shakes stopped seconds later, his eyes opening again staring right into her soul. "I know you better than you think, Clarke." ALIE's voice came. Bellamy pushed himself up, holding his head slightly to the right. "You care about him the most. He's the only thing keeping you fighting." Clarke stood back up, fists balled at her side. "If I take him away… You give up the AI."

Clarke's lips parted as she wanted to answer, tell the computer program she was in default, but she couldn't. She couldn't lose him too.

"Hurt him and I swear!" She exclaimed, tears burning in her eyes ready to fall. "I can never hurt him more than you already did. You left him to die, you neglected him, you ignored him, got him almost killed… He was right; people die when you're in charge, Clarke." Bellamy tilted his head to the left. "And somehow, he still stands by your every move. His feelings overshadowing his mind. He's a love-sick fool thinking you'd be the savior of the world."

Clarke's eyes casted to the ground, tears falling down her cheeks. "I guess, he isn't as important to you as you're to him."

A gunshot rang out, causing Clarke to look up again. "Bellamy!" She screamed as the handgun dropped to the ground. His eyes wavered for a minute, before glancing down at the blood soaking his blue tattered shirt. "Clarke?" He whispered meeting her gaze before falling to the ground.  
"No!" She sobbed falling next to his side. "You're going to be okay!"  
She put pressure on his wounds, her hands soaked in blood. "We b-both know th-that's a lie." His breath shaky, blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth. "I can't lose you." She whispered another sob escaping with the words. "You-you don't have a-a say in th-that." He smiled sadly, before a coughing fit took over, blood scattering over the floor in huge pools now.

"I love you!" She gasped as he took her small hand into his, making her stop trying.  
"Brave Princess…" A ghost of a smile went over his lips, as he took her in one last time.

Clarke saw the light in his eyes die out, fear taking a grip of her in the pit of her stomach. "Bellamy?" Her voice sounded small in the huge room… "Bellamy!" The pounding on the door announced the arrival of ALIE's followers, but she didn't care.  
How could the Princess function without the King at her side?

 _The End_


End file.
